Danny Phantom:Next Generation
by M.L.Edwards
Summary: Ever wondered what kinda life Danny had? Did he ever had kids? Did he marry? Who did he marry if he did? Well find out as the story as it follows the life of Danny's young teenage daughter Madeleine Samantha Fenton. Join her as she deals with school life, growing up with world famous parents, bullies and the Guys in White. I will be placing this story up for adoption.
1. Meet Maddie Fenton

Danny Phantom the next generation. Ever wondered what kinda life Danny had? Did he ever had kids? Did he marry? Who did he marry if he did? Well find out as the story as it follows the life of Danny's young teenage daughter Madeleine Samantha Fenton. Join her as she deals with school life, growing up with world famous parents, bullies and the Guys in White. _**Legal disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom in anyway shape or form. The only thing I do own is my OCs and this story. The cartoon is the complete property of its creator Butch Hartman.**_ The only thing I own is my OCs and this story. Also this story is very OC centred if you don't like OCs don't read. As normally please read and review.

Also I'm having troubles giving this story a name the title I've given it is a working title, I would be grateful if you leave any suggestions for titles when you leave any review for this story, when I put later chapters up. Thank you.

 **Amity Park about thirty years after the events of Phantom Planet.**

 **Maddie's POV Casper High.**

Hi let me introduce myself, I'm Madeline Samantha Fenton, daughter to Daniel better known as Danny and Samantha Fenton she prefers to be called Sam. I was named after my grandmother Madeline Fenton who is called Maddie for short. So I'm called Maddie Junior to avoid confusion. Anyway I'm rambling, I'm fourteen years old born in Amity Park General Hospital. I live with my dad, mom and older brother Will. We all live in a huge house on the outskirts of the town, grandma and grandpa live in the Fenton works in the town, my older Aunt Jazz lives in New York City but she comes home for birthdays and Christmas my younger aunt lives next door in the old mayoral mansion. Dads an astronaut he also protects Amity Park from ghosts you see my dad is Danny Phantom. It is kinda cool to have a half ghost as a father. It does come with its fair share of problems. Will and I have the Guys in White monitoring our every move, dad's enemies after us most of the day but we get Skulker more than the others as children of half ghosts are extremely rare. Then there's the normal high school freshmen problems such as school work, homework and dealing with bullies. Yep it's pretty much normal for this young Fenton. It is through more than enough to drive me slowly crazy. Ha if only I knew what I was gonna go through, but then I am not Clockwork.

It all started when school had let out for the weekend the school bell rang my hands shot up to my ears, the school bell always sounded more louder to me but then again I had inherited my dad's heightened hearing. Katie and I head to my locker we had been friends since preschool as we went to the exact same one I could have been sent to a really exclusive one with the money that my mom has she had inherited everything from her parents after their deaths in her mid-twenties but she felt it was for the best for me in the long run that I went to a regular preschool Katie and I had been inseparable since then. The locker next to mine held a mirror to a different world and the spirit of Sydney Poindexter the ghost of a teenage boy from the 50's who killed himself after being bullied, dad had asked him to keep an eye on both Will and I while we were at school.

Slamming the metal door shut I had enough from Crystal Baxter, the constant tormenting being called a freak, a bruise was starting to bloom on the right hand side of my chest after being yet again being shoved in my own locker, it was no big deal for me with me having ghost powers so after I heard Crystal's footsteps I went intangible and simply phased out. Jay had arrived, he leaned against the locker next to mine. We had met while at Amity Park Elementary School I had saw him on his own and offered to let him hang around with Katie and me. It had been that way ever since.

"Maddie. You think because your parents saved the world, Crystal would be less mean towards you." Jay tells me. I just wince at the pain shooting through my ribcage as I breathed.

"I think I may have broken a few ribs. I'll need to go the hospital." I whimpered. Jay rolls his eyes. His father is a doctor so he had grown up surrounded by medical books and journals.

"Let's have a look, Maddie." He offers I blush as I had a crush on him I had one since late middle school. He gently poked the developing bruise.

"It's just internal bruising, you'll be ok." I smile gratefully at him. We left the building just happy for the weekend. We were met by cars and the steady stream of students, Katie climbed into her mother's car, while Jay got into his father's car. With a wave and after turning down a life from my godmother, I had decided on walking home it was a nice day, the sun high in the cloudless sky. I live only about twenty minutes from school. As I walked I could hear footsteps behind me. My instincts told me to run, I obeyed it. The footfalls behind me also pick up the pace, I rush through the packed streets of Amity Park, cutting through the park. My tracker, keeping my hand over it I carried on running making a beeline for my grandparents' house. Stupid me I had not paid attention to where I was going. I had run into a dead end. Panicking I hyperventilate, when arms grabbed me from behind with no chance or hope to defend myself I gave a push on the tracker. This was followed by a soft beep as the chip in the tracker emitted a signal that would keep a track of they I'm going, something was clamped over my nose and mouth. I could also see a bit of white sleeve. _"The Guys in White. I'm dead!"_ I thought to myself. The smell I was getting off the rag, I knew it from somewhere. Chloroform but there was something else in the drug. When a sharp pain crossed my body, it was like someone shoving flames down my throat. Only one kind of flower had this kind of effect. Blood Blossoms, the chloroform had been laced with a small amount of Blood Blossom flower extract. I struggled against the tight hold that these jerks had on me. I could feel myself weakening as the Blood Blossom laced drug took effect. My knees buckled from under me as my vision faded to black.

 **Danny's POV The family's mansion.**

I was pacing the huge living room, Will had come home ok so where was Maddie? She should have been home fifteen minutes ago. My train of thought was derailed as my wife's voice came through the house intercom.

"Danny, you better come to the family computer!" She yelled. I flew to the study room that had been put in for Will and Maddie to use for when they had work to do. She pointed to a pulsing dot on screen with her initials "MSF" under it.

"Something happened to her. She's activated her tracker." I was starting to worry. My wife and I had given the two trackers in case anything happened to them.

"I'd better go to Clockwork's..." I was cut off mid-sentence.

"I don't think that's called for Danny." Sam told me. She pointed to the co-ordinates that the computer was giving us. I didn't like it one bit.

"The Guys in White headquarters." I growled. If they laid as so much as a hand on **MY** daughter I would make them pay. Grabbing my cell from the table I scanned through my contacts once I found the number I needed. I hit dial after two rings Tucker's voice came through.

"Hey, Danny. What do you need?"

"Tuck. I don't have time to be nice. Maddie's been kidnapped by..." I took a deep breath to finish the sentence. "Maddie's been kidnapped by the Guys in White." I was shaking with anger.

There was silence as Tucker processed this.

"You need to know about how to, hack into their CCTV network to see what they are doing to her?"

"Yeah. If they doing anything to her..." I couldn't finish.

Step by step he told Sam how to do it once we gained access we could also hear what was going on. Even though she wasn't within camera visibility we could hear the grunts as she tried to break the straps holding her down. The creak of the door was heard as it was opened and the footfalls of the jerks echoed as they approached her.

"Well Miss Fenton. We are to separate you with your ghostly self. It's for your own protection." A agent could be heard.

"No please I beg of you. If you do it this way it will kill me." Her voice broke. Her pleas fell on deaf ears. A faint buzzing of electricity filled the air I stood listening, my entire body shook my hands balled into fists. I was ripped back to what was going on. When Maddie's voice screamed, and yelled.

 **"DADDY. HELP ME!"**

Without thinking I morphed into my ghost self and flew top speed to the Guys in White headquarters. Once I reached the building I made myself invisible as well as intangible. Phasing though the skyscraper building once I got to the levels with the cells I remained invisible and intangible as I watched with my jaw on the floor. Two white suited agents were dragging a limp lifeless form between them. Dropping her to the floor, her face was seen. Maddie's face was pale with a slight sheen to it. Her breathing was low and rugged. One of the agents walked up to a cell door opened it went back to my daughter roughly picker her up and yet again dropped her onto the cold concrete floor. Walking out with smug looks on both their faces, with one last look at the door where she was still out cold. I was unable to move. If they **HAVE** killed her... Wait she's coming round.

* * *

Well that's chapter one done. How will Danny take Maddie's new status? Will they be able to get Maddie's ghost part back? Have the Guys in White really killer her? I hope to get chapter two uploaded soon. As always please read and review this story.


	2. Kidnapped, Dad to the rescue

_**As this is a fresh chapter I have to put Legal disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom in anyway shape or form. The only thing I do own is my OCs and this story. The cartoon is the complete property of its creator Butch Hartman. As always please read and review, thank you.**_

 **Guys in White** **Head** **quarters-** **Cell block Level Maddie's POV**

I came to in a tiny dark dank cell block. It was quiet save from the sound of dripping water coming from somewhere within the cell. With a groan I pulled myself into a sitting position. The pain from the bruising was nothing. I was in agony, my entire body felt like it was having thousands of needles shoved into it. I was human, with they way that they spilt me, I now don't know how long I was gonna last. My head throbbed, shock caught up with me and I threw up. Wiping my mouth with my sleeve to get rid of the small splatters. I felt alone, hopeless. Wait a minute was I able to sit up? I expected to be chained or restrained in some way. Scanning the room I was propped up against the far wall, I was unable to move, without any pain. Looking down at my wrists they were not in cuffs or any kind of bonds the same with my feet. My head slowly fell to my knees, I began to cry bitterly. I remembered the day I had unlocked my inherited ghost abilities. I was nine years old when I had unlocked the ability to fire ectoplasmic energy beams. Dad was so proud of me that day and from that point on he had taken me under his wing to teach and train me in how to use these powers.

"Dad, where are you? What's taking so long?" I whispered.

I settled down resigning myself to spending the night here. After several tries, I finally fell into a very fitful and dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Guys in White Headquarters Cell block - Danny's POV**

I had remained just invisible at this point. I was looking down at my daughter below me, her normal playful and teenage attitude had been replaced with a shell of a child. It was like she had regressed back down to a five year old. She had curled up into a ball type shape. With no way to track time I had no clue how long we were down there for when finally Maddie showed signs that she was getting ready to sleep. Going visable I floated down carefully brushed a lock of very dark brown hair. I scooped her up into my arms and flew off. After about half an hour we finally arrived home. I took the sleeping teen right to her own bed. I smiled she had been through so much, she was gonna get a shock when she wakes up. I set up the camp bed next to Maddie's bed. I pulled out a sleeping bag and a spare pillow I fell right to sleep next to my daughter. The next day I woke to be meet with the sunlight streaming in through the window. Yawning I move into a sitting position, looking over to the still sleeping Maddie, to see the full extent of her current state. Her face was grimy, as far as I could see her clothes ripped, a huge cut could been seen across her forehead. Smiling sadly at her, coupled with anger at the Guys in White for what they did to her. My hands began to glow and spark green as bit by bit amount of ecto energy built up. I jumped as Maddie stirred, she sat up rubbing her eyes to get rid of the sleep. Looking shocked as she clicked to where she was.

"I'm home?" I get up from the camp bed, and walk over and perch myself on the end of her bed. I draw her into a tight hug, just grateful she was still alive. She buries her face in my shoulder.

"It's ok Maddie you're home, you're safe now. If they want you they'll have to go through me." I vowed, she was now at the point where it was damn near impossible to stop crying. Once she calmed down. I give her another hug, she needed to know that she was now safe. She was still rubbing her bright blue eyes. Coming down with me Maddie was suddenly overwhelmed, as Sam, Will, mom, dad, Dani and Jazz all crowd around her.

"Ok back off everyone she's been though a lot in a short amount of time. I'd give her some space." Everyone backed off after that. She wolfed down her breakfast of a cheese and ham omelette. I clocked the flush that was returning in her cheeks. I was starting to relax Maddie was recovering but time was against her. Less than a month by that time if she didn't have her ghost part back she would die.

* * *

 **What's Danny to do? What's the plan gonna be?**

 **That's chapter two. Sorry it's a short chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you want to leave a review.**


	3. History repeats itself

_**As this is a fresh chapter I have to put in this legal disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom in anyway shape or form. The only thing I do own is my OCs and this story. The cartoon is the complete property of its creator Butch Hartman always has been and always will be. As always please read and review, thank you.**_

* * *

 **Ghost Zone just outside Clockwork's tower Danny's POV**

I was shocked, I had just seen Clockwork to get help for Maddie's current situation. What he told me had not gone down well but it was the only way. Shaking my head I flew back home via the portal in my parents basement lab. Once I arrived home I called out.

"Sam, Will Maddie I'm home." When no-one answered I wondered around the house when I came across a sight that made my heart stop and my ectoplasm laced blood freeze. Maddie was laid on the couch a thick blanket draped over her. I could pick up on her breathing slow and very laboured she was fighting for every gasp. Her time was running out. With the current situation bleak, I saw no other way. I asked the others to leave.

"Maddie, I have a plan but for it to work I need you to know that you're ok with it." My voice broke.

She nods weakly.

"Hit me with it." She said her own voice barely above a whisper. Taking a deep breath.

"Well we take you to Fenton Works, place you in the ghost portal while it's off switch on the power and let the electricity and the ectoplasmic energy do it's job bonding it to your DNA, that way you'll gain your ghost part back. It's painful, but I don't see another way." She gives me a floppy nod to show she understood with my help and a quick phone call to my parents we headed to my childhood home. I was hating myself for put my daughter though this but I refused to lose her she is only fourteen. She was now not able to stand on her own. A screen had been set up in a corner of the lab, behind that screen my wife and two sisters were helping Maddie change. Once they were done Sam carrying Maddie now carefully placed her right in the center. With a kiss on her cheek Sam walks out, comes to my side.

"I know this had to be a hard choice for you Danny." She stands on her toes and presses her lips on mine.

The portal pulses to life, the faint hum of power filled the air as it built up. I had to ask Sam to keep a hold on me to stop me from trying to go in after her.

I watched as it became too bright to see nothing but a silhouette. The screams, I teared up.

'Is this the way that Tucker and Sam saw my accident?' I thought to myself. Finally the bright green light was replaced by the green swirling vortex I was used to seeing. Maddie weak staggered out her hair now a bright snowy white, her bright blue eyes now a pair of glowing neon green. With a soft whisper Maddie collapses onto the tiles. I rush to her side, I jumped back as a bright silver-white ring forms around her waist breaking apart gliding over her body, leaving Maddie in human form behind. To say I was relieved was an understatement. Maddie began to stir.

"Dad? Did it work?" She asked me weakly. I smile down at her a warm one to reassure her.

"Yeah, it did. You are gonna have a time controlling your new powers hunny." Though her pained stupor she gives me a quizzical look.

"New powers dad?" Reaching her hand up it once it made contact with my face Maddie smiles at me, the one she was giving me was one of my favorites. A cheeky lopsided graced her features . The good mood reached her eyes the spark that I always loved relit burning stronger than ever before.

"Quite now, get some rest sweetie. You'll be back to normal soon. I promise."

Two days later Sam and I were at home Sam was up in our room I'm not sure what she was doing up there. My hearing picked up a soft gasp of surprise. When Sam spoke I got a tone of happiness in it. Sprinting up the stairs Sam was smiling from ear to ear. She was staring into Maddie's room. I peeked in my own face lit up Maddie was gonna be ok. She was perched on the edge of her bed, her entire right hand side was missing I could still see the dip in the mattress of the bed, so the right hand side of her went invisible. She was shocked, I couldn't help it after the tense few days, seeing her like this was funny, then I recalled the month after my accident. The malfunctioning powers, The nerves. She had all of that ahead of her right now. The look on Sam's face seemed to say 'Go talk to her. She'll need to talk to someone about this.' I watched as her right hand side slowly became visible again. She smiles at me still looking a little weak but well on the way to recovery. Next to come was the heart to heart talk boy this was gonna be hard.

* * *

 **That's chapter three up, I know it dose seem I've stopped mid chapter as it seems I've been temporary beaten by a writer's worst enemy. Writer's block and I'm not sure how to set out the heart to heart between Danny and his daughter, I also want the heart to heart to have it's own chapter, and so dear readers I'll throwing it open to you for suggestions. If I choose your suggestion I'll give you full credit. Before you get all annoyed that I haven't written Clockwork in, I do like the character I was just worried I won't keep him in character.** **Please read and review this chapter and story.**


	4. Heart to Heart

**Well guys finally i'm back and ready to post my new chapter. The short hiatus seemed to help. The previous chapter will be replaced by this one and renamed. It's great to be back. Right in this chapter it's the heart to heart between Danny and his daughter** **. It's the second part of the third chapter. Legal disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom in any way shape or form, the cartoon is the sole property of Butch Hartman the show's creator. Thank you.**

 **Third** **person POV Maddie's bedroom**

After knocking Danny opens the door, Maddie was toying with the edge of her bedding. The room seemed to fill with a awkward silence. He perched himself on the end of her bed. Both unsure what to say, the silence that hung between them was deafening. Finally what felt like hours when it was only a few minutes. Danny cleared his throat.

"Maddie, you now know that your life..." He didn't finish as he just didn't know what to say. But one thing he knew he was proud of her, for someone so young she took things in her stride. In the past two three days, she had been kidnapped, spilt in the most worst way, very nearly died and had to go through the same thing he had gone through. Yet here she sat, he sighed thinking it's best to get talking with her.

"Maddie, honey your life is going to be messed up now more than it was before. " Maddie smiles, it was hard to pin down though.

"Trust me Maddie, you'll develop more powers over time."

Maddie's eyes lit up from excitement or fear Danny couldn't tell.

"You'll need training, how does every weekend sound?" Maddie's features warp, she loved the weekends and the freedom they brought but no longer having that because of training. Danny got the message he laughed.

"Ok every weekend out, ok meet halfway and just an hour everyday?" He was worried about her since bringing her home Maddie had become a lot more quite and withdrew into herself more. He had tried everything to get her to talk, he was almost to the point of giving up. When a weak voice croaky with lack of use cut into his thoughts.

"Dad?" Danny froze did she just talk for the first time in days.

"Maddie did you just talk?" She nods, he smiles down at her pulling her into a tight hug. Still croaky Maddie gasped.

"Dad, I still need to breath I would like to still to be able to talk." Blushing he pulls away from her, his eyes tearing up. Maddie was going the same way, brushing away the tears that managed to break free, she was like her mother in some regards never showing her feelings. In others she was more like her father playful, had a right attitude sometimes she had even been called stubborn at times. She knew her family and friends would not have her no other way.

It was still quite early in the morning so they headed down for breakfast. Everyone still kept their distance from her, she smiles again it was hard to pin it down to one emotion. Since it was weekend, the family chose to have a movie marathon, the movie chosen was "Back to The Future". Maddie looked around her with a smile on her face she would not have her family any other way. Turning to face her mother while Danny was grinning knowing that Maddie though sounded like she had a frog in her throat, she was back to talking.

"Mom, is it ok if i invite Kate and Jay over? are you ok you look like you've seen a ghost." Everyone laughed it over time the remark became a family joke.

Sam's mouth moved but nothing came out. Danny took the liberty of replying for her.

"Of course you can hun." Maddie ran off to call her friends.

Jay arrived first he thrown his arms around her just happy that she was ok. He was rapidly followed by Kate who high fived her.

The trio settled down in front of the family's tv the only thing that could be heard was the opening bars of the movie as the room fell silent.

* * *

 **Well that's chapter three part two up. I also placed that Back to The Future reference in as this part is being uploaded on Back To The Future day.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, as always please read and review.**

 **See you guys next time.**


	5. First training session

**Legal disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom in any way shape or form, the cartoon is the sole property of Butch Hartman the show's creator. Thank you. As always please read and review.**

 **Maddie's POV**

It's been a month since going through the ghost portal, my newly regained powers along with my newly gained quarter, dad told me it's gonna take a lot of getting used to. My voice had finally returned to normal, my parents couldn't get me to shut up. Well today I start my training with dad. I'm needless to say I'm nervous.

"Maddie you're lucky that you have two people to go to if you need to talk." He told me referring to himself and Aunt Dani, we were in the basement of grandma and grandpa's house. The portal was shut for my own protection, dad was walking around me. Well I should say floating around.

"Ok Mads, let's try transforming."

I give him a quizzical look. For more focus I closed my eyes and searched for the burning ice cold feeling of my core giving it sharp powerful tug, when a odd feeling of cold energy swept through my body, freezing my heart mid beat, along with a level of power I had never felt before it unnerved me. I noticed that somewhere in my body, an part of it was warm I was freaking out, I had no heartbeat, but my brain was still instructing my lungs to intake oxygen and to top it all off I felt weightless. I rushed to the mirror after my now burning bright green eyes, my natural dark brown hair, was now a pearly white my normal black t-shirt jeans and trainers was now a two toned and two pieced skintight suit. The top was a long sleeved top was a solid silvery white, while the trousers were a solid midnight black the gloves were a wrist length black while my boots were ankle height where a again a silvery white. I couldn't process it I did the first thing that came to mind I screamed. I was giving off a very vivid glow that was coming off my body.

"Whoa Maddie's it's ok."

I could hear my dad's voice cut through my panic, closing my eyes and tearing myself from the mirror, I look at my father, who smiles warmly at me. This was all new to me as while I was quarter ghost the only things I could do was fire ectoplasmic rays, go intangible and invisible. But now I could fly, change into different forms and dad told me that as time passed more powers would develop. I was getting tired the end of the hour was fast approaching. The clock chimes as it hit the hour.

"Ok final thing before we call it a day, change back."

Again I closed my eyes and felt the warmth that had been tucked away wash over my body restarting my heart giving me back my weight as gravity re took its claim on me. I felt a little out of balance, I could hear dad's laugh I just brushed it off. Using the rail that ran up the staircase I sat down on the couch, my blood thrumming in my ears, I was flustered. Drained, well at least I didn't make a fool of myself. I was staying over at my grandparents tonight as mom and dad were heading off to a business trip for the weekend. I hugged them, followed them out onto the sunny daylit street. It was heaving with both foot and car traffic. Mom was sitting in the front passenger seat, belted and ready to go dad gave both me and my older brother a kiss on our cheeks. He got into the driver's side, closed the door buckled up started the car and drove off. My brother and I stood on the kerb waving them off. As we were sleeping over my room was dad's old bedroom when he lived here, a few of his model rockets were still around, dust had collected on them. I smiled as I set down my guitar and amp. I set my small suitcase against the far wall. The bed was sitting in the middle of the room under the window. It was freshly made, I was pulled back to reality by my grandmother's voice came up the steps.

"Maddie, Will dinner's ready. Come down before it gets cold."

"I'll be down in a minute grandma." I called back down.

I left and shutting the door behind me I headed to the dining room, when a woman with short red hair held back by an aqua headband.

"Aunt Jazz!" I shout in happiness. I hadn't seen her since my birthday last year. I hug her she laughs and returns the hug. I love my Aunt Jazz as much as I love my Aunt Dani.

"I was hoping to see off my little brother." She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jazz, he's already left." Grandma told her "You must be tired Jazz from all that driving, stay for dinner and sleep over your old room is free, as Will sleeping in Dani's old room."

Aunt Jazz nods. "Thanks mom."

We sat down for dinner, the room was pin drop silent as we ate.

* * *

 **Well that was chapter five. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and as always please read and review. See you guys soon.**


	6. Back to School

**Legal disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom in any way shape or form, the cartoon is the sole property of Butch Hartman the show's creator. Thank you. As always please read and review.**

* * *

 **Casper High hallways Maddie's POV.**

Well, a few weeks have passed since yet again taking sessions to learn how use my powers. I was back at school, back to the mundane. I didn't mind, it felt quite good the sound of gossiping filled the hallway, school bell and the metallic sound of the locker doors. Classes hadn't started yet so everyone was still hanging around the hallway chatting with friends. I could see Jay and Kate leaning on their lockers waiting for me. I was happy to see them, just as they were to see me. They saw me thought the crowd, fighting their way though once they get clear they raced to my side, Jay hugged me while Kate high fived.

"It's good to see you back Mad." Kate tells me.

I heft my heavy backpack higher onto my shoulder, we push our way back through the crowd to get to my locker so I can put the books I didn't need till later that day. Once we reach my locker I input the code and open the door, zipping open my bag I tug out two books one for history the other was for math. The bell rung it was louder than it was before.

"Ouch." My hands flew to my ears, "It seems going through the family's portal has made my hearing even more sensitive then it was before, come on let's go."

We head to homeroom, taking my seat I take out my notebook and a pen. I was noting down ideas for my creative writing project, needed for english. I chanced a look over to Crystal normally sat it was empty. I breathed a sigh of relief. The bullying will be somewhat weaker today as the popular group didn't have their queen bee today the bell marking the end of homeroom rung loud though the hallways. We had the same classes, but I found it hard to focus, I had missed so much of school, I only knew what to do as Kate and Jay had been giving me the lessons notes along with the homework that came with it. I was annoyed, I had spent the entire of homeroom having things thrown at me, slamming the door of my locker hard in a way to stem some of that anger. As I contemplated in using my powers to get a little payback when my father's voice echoed in my head.

 _"Maddie, never use your powers in anger, hatred or even revenge, what do I always tell you be responsible with them. Trust me when I say I learned that lesson the hard way."_

I always smile at the thoughts, I completely forgot I was gonna drop off the books I didn't need and change them for the history and math books I did. Inputting my code, the door sprung open again, letting my backpack fall off my shoulder, I unzipped it and pulled out the novel I was meant to read for english, and a few others back in my locker, swapping the books from back to locker and vice versa. After doing this I shut my locker shut again, as I headed to the cafeteria for lunch. Kate and Jay had already got something to eat they sat at our normal table we had the table on the far right of the busy hall. Picking things up from the counter and putting them on the tray in front of me I headed off to join my friends, I sat down and began to eat. When for the first time my new ghost sense went off. I tensed up I could see Will also become alert himself I guessed he was able to feel the temperature in the room drop. We both dove for our bags while he was looking for the anti ghost weapon I was looking for the newly updated Fenton Thermos. It was standard for my family to carry theses things around now. I scrambled to my feet, I shut my eyes willing my ecto-energy to shift to my hands. I also forgot to mention that I now have a silver belt that some on my ghost fighting things I carry. Unclipping the thermos off it. Will was also ready for a fight. When I was thrown from my feet by an dark pink ecto blast.

* * *

 **Ok guys I'm leaving it here. I'll leave you guys to guess who I'll be bringing back.**

 **As always please read and review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Till next time guys, see you soon.**


	7. First Fight, Vlad

**Legal disclaimer I do not own Danny Phantom in any way shape or form, the cartoon is the sole property of Butch Hartman the show's creator. Thank you. As always please read and review.**

* * *

 **Casper High cafeteria no one's POV.**

Maddie was thrown about a good ten feet into the air maybe more, with a loud grunt she landed heavily on her back. Winded and stunned she lay on her back a few moments her head throbbing from the impact. Around her debris of the tiles rained down, curling herself up into a ball type shape to protect herself from the falling ceramic pieces, everyone apart from her friends and her brother had ran off.

"What hit me?" She asked aloud when a silky smooth laugh filled the room. Will arrived at her side with the ecto weapon pointed directly at her attacker. With glances to the door every so often.

"Keep away from my sister, or I'll find somewhere to aim." Will threatened. Maddie pulls herself into a sitting position as yet again a misty blue breath left her mouth back to being on alert. Trying to usher away the throbbing. She staggered to her feet only to be nearly knocked off her feet this time, regaining her balance Maddie looks up at the ghostly new arrival. She smiles the familiar spiky white hair, black and silver white jumpsuit.

"Dad." She breathed. Just relieved at his timing. Danny looked down and returned the smile. The other ghost smirked.

"Well, well Daniel it seems that more time that I originally thought had passes me while in my self exile." Just out of mere curiosity Danny asked what had happened thirty years ago.

"Well after foolishly showing my true self I went up into space, unbeknown to me that you had saved earth, I was killed by the asteroid." To Maddie it was clear that her father knew this ghost, looking her father directly in the eyes.

"Dad who is this?" She asked clearly nervous asking the question.

"Do you recall me telling you and your brother what my life was like before." Maddie nods, she was still in her human form. She hadn't had the chance to change yet. Keeping her eyes on her father. Her face was littered with small cuts from the falling floor tiles.

"Well this fruit loop was my near enough perfect opposite. He wanted me from when he found out of my half ghost status." Maddie's teenage mind made the correct connections.

"Let me guess you refused, and he got desperate." Danny nods.

"This is Vlad Plasmius."

Maddie's eyes grew, so here he was the former mayor, now but with a low groan both father and daughter rolled their eyes was a Canadian accent cut through the now pin drop silence.

"Beware, I am the Box Ghost." Danny looks at his daughter.

"Maddie while I deal with Plasmius. You can deal with Boxy over there, it's also a chance for you to show me that you really do listen during your training sessions with me."

Maddie braces herself, it still felt a little odd for her as the icy energy washes over her, snapping her eyes open to show a pair of glowing emerald eyes.

Taking to the air she had instantly been given back her ability to fire ectoplasmic energy blast, she sent a few at the Box Ghost way catching him off guard making him crash to the ground.

"Dad, thermos please." Maddie requested. Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Er, Maddie you still have one in your hand." He made his point by pointing to the silver-green device still in her hand. She blushes and tugs off the lid of the ghost catcher, it emitted a bright blue beam from within enveloping the ghost in it's light and pulls the caught ghost into it. Once she was done she dropped back down to the floor and changed back to her own human form. Screwing the lid back on, Vlad looked shocked, the girl had inherited her father's ghost DNA and she was proud of that infact it was clear that she had got a lot off Daniel. A perfect copy of his eyes right down to the shade. The smile was her grandmother's that beautiful one. Danny had throw himself between Vlad and his daughter in an effort to protect her.

"Get out of here Plasmius." Danny threatened.

"You've won this round Daniel, but if I were you I'd keep a close watch over your daughter from now on." With a swirl of green ghost energy he disappeared.

What did he mean?

* * *

 **As always please read and review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Till next time guys, see you soon.**


	8. Trapped and a Bad Decision Made

**OK. New chapter. Legal stuff out of the way first. I do not own Danny Phantom in any way, I only own the story and my OCs.**

* * *

 **Maddie's Point Of View a few days after the fight.**

Dad had got even more protective of me since my fight in the school. I felt overwhelmed with it all. The permanent shadowing my every step.

He had even postponed our training sessions, I was not allowed out of the house unless I was with someone. It was like I was five years old again. Every request was dismissed, I hated it. I couldn't even phase out of the house as dad had predicted it. My only freedom was school. I felt a bit out of it, nothing new there but I felt trapped, even worst then the Guys in White had me. Finally I had enough. I begged my mother to at least let me out.

"Come on mom." I whined "I hate these rules you know as well as I do I can look after myself." Mom sighs.

"Madeline Samantha Fenton" Oh no the use of my full name that's never a good sign. "Your father and I just wanna protect you."

I kick the wall in frustration, scuffing my new sneakers as well as stubbing my toes ouch.

"That's a weeks grounding young lady." Mom called. My temper flared at that. "There's no point in grounding me mom. I'm already trapped in my own home!" I yelled, close to tears. I fought them back I would not cry infront of my mom. If I cry I cry in private, once I reach my room the attic much to Will's dismay I slam the door hard enough for the sound travel though the huge house. I'm fed up of all of it. I throw myself onto my bed. My ears ringing from slamming the door so hard. I start to sob, once I was alone. Once I calmed down enough I began to hear something, a voice I knew I was unable to follow it to locate the source of the voice but the smoothness of it, the way it echoed. I knew I had heard it before. Oh to heck with it, as quietly as I could I change forms and then phase out of the window following the sound of the voice. Something was telling me that this was a very bad idea. oh well to late to return home now. Besides going back home just to be locked back in? Ha no way.

 **No-one's pov the Fenton's** **kitchen.**

Sam stood there rolling her eyes at her daughters behaviour, but a smile graces her features. As Maddie reminded her of her own teen years, the constant fighting with her own parents, the rebelling. Sam knew that Maddie would always be a handful but she would not have Maddie any other way. She jumped as Danny entered, he stopped and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Danny, she's getting really angry at being kept locked up, I think it's best if we let her out for short amounts of time." Danny rises his eyebrows.

"Sam are you crazy? Let that crazy jumped up fruit loop get his hands on our daughter? It's bad enough that Skulker is after her." Sam rolls her eyes, she tries to find middle ground.

"Well what about this? Let her go out, but give her a curfew." Danny looked like he almost ready to give in. Sam uses this to press her advantage.

"That way she's happy to be outside again and you'll be happy as you know she'll have to be in by a certain time." Danny rubs his chin as he thinks about it.

"Well I suppose it's for the best she is still growing and she needs time to spend outside, besides you'er right both of us will be happy. Where is she so I can go and tell her?"

"She's in her room I think. Just be careful she might be asleep." He nods as he heads upstairs.

* * *

 **Well it's great to be back, so i'm sorry it's been awhile. I'm gonna try to post a new chapter as often as I can.** **Until the next time best wishes.**

 **M. . :)**


	9. Missing!, Cold Feet

**OK. New chapter. Legal stuff out of the way first. I do not own Danny Phantom in any way, I only own the story and my OCs.**

* * *

 **Danny's pov.**

On my way up to Maddie's room to let her know that her lockdown was no longer being enforced, that she was now allowed out till a certain time. I knock on her bedroom door.

"Maddie sweetheart?" I whisper into the dark room as I peek in, I decide to leave it till the following morning. I went to bed, though with the bugging feeling that Maddie was not in the house let alone her room. I tried to put it to rest, but something kept on telling me Maddie was not around. I watched as Sam got into be next to me. I slip into sleep. I woke up a few moments later panting, something was telling me to check on Maddie. I give in and head back to her room knocking on the door, no answer I enter the room I fumble for the switch, flicking the main light on I throw my hands up to protect my eyes from the harsh light. Her bed was empty, her pjs still on her bed. The curtains were swaying and a cool breeze swirled thought the room. Worry built up.

"Maddison Samantha Fenton, what have you done?" I whisper to myself. I transform into my ghostly self and fly out of her open window.

 **Maddie's pov the sky above Amity park.**

The flight following the voice, the freedom after so long. The cool wind whipping my bangs into my face. I stopped suddenly hovering in midair. The soft waves of the lake below me. Had I made the right decision in looking for the source of the voice or was it some form of trap? The only way I could found out was to continue. Just as I was about to head off, I was blocked by my dad. The look on his face said everything, oh boy was I in for it now.

* * *

 **Right that's chapter nine done, I know it's real short. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always please read and review.**

 **Till next time, see ya.**

 **Margaret.**


	10. Mistakes Made

**Ok legal stuff I don't own Danny Phantom, it is the sole property of Butch Hartman. Thank you.**

* * *

"Madison Samantha Fenton, how could you be so stupid? I thought I raised you better than this." The look on his face said everything.

"But dad, you have..." I was cut off.

"No excuses young lady. Home now." His facial expresion, spoke more than what he had I turned back to face home.

3rd person POV.

Just after Danny and his daughter had flown off, Vlad reappers.

"Oh, sugar cookies! Daniel is very protective of her. I'll have to change my plans. I will get her even

means I've have to spend my entire afterlife to do it. Stay alert Daniel, you may have won this round but you soon your luck will change." He laughs as he creates a ectoplasmic energy powered portal back to the ghost zone.

* * *

Oh no what is that fruitloop planning now? More importantly will Danny learn to accept that his daughter is growing up and let her have her space? Sorry it took me so long in updating this story, I wanted to focus on my uni resits but they didn't work out. So I'll try to get next up date done and up for next week.


End file.
